Moira
by Zeea
Summary: Sequel to Kismet, After the dupes are gone, Michael has to help Maria deal with the issues left behind.


Title: Moira (Sequel to Kismet)  
Author: Zia  
Rating: NC-17 It's a sequel with prequel qualities… that means Michael, Rath AND Zan!  
Author's Note: Ok. Here you have it. Muchas Gracias for all the feedback on Kismet, and demands for this. And just so you know. I was planning on writing a sequel to Inevitability too :) and I've also got another fic in the works of an RPG that a few friends and I did. Oh and if you haven't noticed, he he, both the titles for this fic, and Kismet, mean Destiny… just a little tidbit of info for ya. 

Maria sat on the floor of Michael's bathroom. A razor blade in her hand, playing with it, twirling it between her fingers, hovering it over her wrist. She stared at it, the metal glinted in the fluorescent light. Her pale skin, unscathed. The only mark left on her skin was her tattoo. She'd been with Michael for two months now. She loved him, she knew that, he knew that, but she missed Zan. She knew that she shouldn't. That he would only hurt her. Michael would never hurt her. He was so sweet and gentle and caring. A tear rolled down her face. He loved her so much.

[I]Maria DeLuca sniffled quietly as she walked down the sidewalk, pulling her jacket tighter around her small frame. It was cold outside. Below freezing. So far two feet of snow had fallen that night. She winced, another pain shooting through her stomach. There was a large bruise growing on her flat stomach from one of her customers tonight. He was drunk and she hadn't made him happy so he'd gotten pissed. Quickly she turned down a dark alley and leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes tightly. The wind had started to blow harder.

What happened to my life? She wondered, shivering from the cold air against my bare legs. Fishnets were a stupid thing to wear when it was this cold. Five years ago things were great… my mom was still alive, I didn't have my dad but it was ok. Because mom and me made a good team.

Maria made her way down the dark alley, tears rolling down her face as she sunk down to the cold snow. She was alone. She didn't have any friends, and she was a hooker with no family. The cold snow was freezing her bare legs, but she didn't care. She saw a glass bottle beside her and looked at it for a second before quickly grabbing it then smashing it against the wall. Shards of glass cut her fingers, but she barely felt it.

Picking up one of the larger pieces she held it in her hand and looked at it. Watching it glint in the dim moonlight. She pressed it against her wrist hard.[/I]

She quickly brought the razor down on her wrist. A fast slice. She hissed in pain and watched the bright red blood ooze from the slash in her arm. She didn't know what she would do without him. Maria set the razor down on the floor and watched it drip down her arm.

Michael pulled his motorcycle up in front of his apartment and pulled off his helmet. He was worried about Maria. She'd been pulling away from him lately and he didn't know what to do. He walked inside and glanced around. "Maria?" He called softly, thinking she may be sleeping because it was kind of late, and she slept a lot anymore. He saw a light shinning from under the bathroom door and walked over and opened the door. "Maria?" He looked down at her. Blood seeping from her wrist, a razor on the floor.

Maria jerked her head up when Michael said her name, then quickly dropped her arm to her stomach. She stood up quickly and shoved past him. "Maria!? What the hell are you doing!?"

Michael was scared. She tried to kill herself?! He walked after her quickly and grabbed her arm, ready to heal it but saw nothing. No blood no cut. Not a trace of anything. "What's going on?"

Part 2

Maria yanked her arm out of his hand and turned around again. "You're home early." She said before storming out of the bedroom. He wasn't supposed to be home so early! He wasn't supposed to know about this. He wasn't supposed to know that every chance she got when he was gone she'd hurt herself to keep herself from running back to Zan and getting herself killed.

[I]Maria's eyes fluttered open slowly. What happened? Where am I? Ran though her mind. She saw a girl looking down at her, short blonde hair tinted black, hard cold eyes, a lip ring, a nose ring and a ring in her eyebrow. She glared for a second then was gone. "Yo, she's 'wake." A feminine voice spoke. Then there was another face. Male, smirking down at her with a lip ring and a nose ring. Maria quickly looked at her wrist. The cuts were gone, and her skin seemed to be glowing silver.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

He smirked down at her. "Yo, I'm Rath, and now you's ours. Ya dig?" Maria nodded slowly. "That means ya do what we say, and we take care 'a ya. Ya piss us off, ya get punished." Maria nodded again and her smirked down at her. "Good girl."[/I]

Michael followed Maria quickly. "What is going on?" He asked, trying to stay calm and not yell at her. But he couldn't help it. He loved her, and was really worried about what she was doing to herself. "Baby talk to me please." Michael gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He saw the tears on cheeks and pulled her into his arms. "Talk to me." He whispered against her ear.

"I can't stop." She sobbed quietly. "I need pain…"

"No you don't Maria."

"Yes. I do. Michael you don't understand. For years… years… I was with them. I need it. That's why I did it… every time I was home alone I'd go in there and slit my wrists… it's the only thing keeping me from running back to Zan. I can't stop Michael." Maria held onto him tightly.

Michael looked at her, listening to her then carefully picked her up and walked over to the couch. "Look at me." He said cupping her face in her hand. "How? How did you do it without me ever finding out?"

"Remember when you healed me and I got your powers… they didn't all go away." Maria sniffled quietly and wiped her eyes.

"I'm gonna get you help baby… You don't need this shit from them… I'll help you." He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead softly. Maria nodded slightly. "Come on, let's get to bed." He lifted her up again and carried her down to his room and tucked her into bed then slid in beside her.

[I]Maria lay in Rath's bed, naked, covered partially by a sheet. She was tired. She'd been with them for a few days, and she was sore. "Get up." She heard Zan's voice and lifted her head. "Come on." He walked over and stretched out on his back on his bed. Maria got up and walked the short distance to his mattress and he yanked her down on top of him causing her to groan quietly.

Zan undid his pants and pulled her up to straddle his hips. He thrust up hard, and Maria let out a quiet cry and arched her back as he started moving fast and hard inside of her, his fingers dug into her hips and she held onto his shoulders, moaning his name quietly over and over.

Maria felt someone move up behind her and quickly turned her head to the side to see who it was. Rath, kneeling behind her naked. "Oh god." She breathed quietly. One of his hands slapped down on her ass hard and her hips bucked, sending Zan deeper inside of her causing her to moan loudly. She felt Rath's hands gripping her ass, kneading it in his hands before he thrust inside of her.

Maria shrieked. She felt like she was being torn in two. "Oh my god." She cried out feeling them moving inside of her, in time with each other. She started murmuring softly, unintelligible things as she held onto Zan's shoulders. Tears streaked down her face and she let out a loud cry feeling them thrust deeper, their fingers digging hard into her hips. Maria screamed as she came, her hips bucking violently against theirs as they continued to pound inside of her.[/I]

Maria woke up with a start, breathing hard. She looked at Michael, sleeping peacefully beside her. Any other time she would have ran into the bathroom and cut herself just to feel a fraction of the pain that they caused her. But now Michael knew, and he said he'd help her. "Michael." She whispered pressing closer to him. "Michael baby please." She wrapped one of her legs over his waist and rubbed her hands over his chest trying to wake him up. 

"Maria?" He asked quietly pulling back slightly to look at her. "What's going on?"

"I need you… hurt me please." She begged him and he stared at her.

"No Maria…"

She leaned into his ear, kissing it softly. "Please Michael, please just fuck me." She held onto his shoulders and rolled onto her back pulling him on top of her.

Michael kissed her hard, sucking and biting softly at her lips. "Please." She moaned into his mouth wrapping her legs around his waist and trying to push his boxers down at the same time. Michael pulled her shirt up over her head and brought one of his hands up to cup and knead her breast. Slowly Michael pushed himself inside of her and grunted her name softly hearing him moaning his name loudly.

Maria arched her back and rocked her hips against his. "Michael. Harder." She gasped out quietly when his mouth wrapped around one of her nipples. He started to thrust faster but it wasn't enough. She dug her nails into his shoulders, and he thrust harder into her in retaliation. "Yes." She cried out loudly running her nails down his back.

They moved together, fast, hard. Every time Maria's nails would dig into his back, his hips would jerk against hers, sending him deeper, causing her to shriek out his name. Maria's back arched up off the bed when his hand slipped between them and started rubbing fast circles on her clit. She screamed his name as she came, her inner walls clenching down hard around his length, sending him over the edge with her.

Michael lifted his head up slightly and looked at her and saw tears rolling down her face and silently cursed himself for hurting her. "Maria? Are you ok? I'm sorry baby.." She shook her head and kissed him softly.

"Thank you." She breathed and kissed him again. He had no idea how much that helped.

"Are you ok?" He asked again and she smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah… That helped a lot."

Michael kissed her forehead. "Well, I think that's something I can handle sometimes. Get some sleep baby." Maria nodded and nuzzled up beside him as she drifted off to sleep. Michael watched her sleeping for a while; gently combing his fingers through her hair before letting himself fall asleep too.

Part 3

Maria stood in the doorway to the bathroom, watching Michael get ready for work. "Baby, call me if you need anything. And promise me." He turned to face her and touched her arms. "Promise me that you wont hurt yourself. Just call me. I'm going to see about getting you an appointment with the doctor." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Maria nodded and touched his chest. "I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get home." She told him softly kissing him back. She watched him leave and then walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Maria?" That voice. It turned her insides to jelly. Maria shivered and closed her eyes.

[i]Lonnie's hand flew out and struck Maria across the face as she straddled her stomach. "Bitch." Lonnie spat out at her, slapping her again. Maria's head snapped to the side with every blow, but then turned back up to look at Lonnie. "My little whore." They were both naked on the bare mattress, bodies covered in sweat and blood. Maria's blood. Lonnie had sliced at her wrists, let them bleed then healed them again.

Lonnie slithered up Maria's body, so that her thighs straddled her head, and then spun around as she leaned down, lowering her chest against Maria's. Instantly she felt Maria's mouth latch onto her lower lips, sucking and bitting and licking. Maria wanted to grip Lonnie's thighs, but her hands were cuffed above her head, and when she felt Lonnie's lave over her dripping wet heat. Maria purred against Lonnie's skin and thrust her tongue within her tight slit, lapping up her spicy juices.[/i]

"Maria?!" She heard the voice again, this time it sounded concerned. Maria opened her eyes and saw Isabel standing there beside her, a plate with cake on it. Maria realized that her fingers hurt and she looked down and saw that she was clutching the edge of the counter so hard her knuckles had turned white, and she was shaking and covered in sweat. "Maria are you ok?" She watched as Isabel's hand reached out and touched her cheek, pushing some hair back from her face. Isabel had very motherly characteristics, she'd noticed in the time she'd been there.

Maria stood there for a minute longer before reacting to Isabel. She launched herself at her, and threw her arms around Isabel's shoulders and kissed her hard on the mouth, as they both tumbled to the soft carpet in Michael's living room. Maria could feel Isabel pushing at her shoulders as she slid her tongue into her warm mouth. Isabel gave in and wrapped her arms around Maria's waist, holding her close as they kissed passionately.

Isabel had no idea what was going on, what had brought on Maria attacking her, and kissing her so deeply, but she really didn't feel like questioning it. Isabel had yet to sleep with Alex, partially because they wanted to wait, and partially because Isabel was a little unsure. She wanted to make Alex happy, she loved him more than anything, and knew that he loved her, but the doubt in the back of her mind had shied her away from acting on her feelings.

Maria was pulling at Isabel's shirt, and ravaging her mouth, sucking and biting at her lips. Her hand slipped under the thin piece of material covering Isabel's well shaped body. Exactly like Lonnie's, minus the piercings and tattoos. Isabel purred as Maria shoved the shirt up and cupped her breast.

Isabel rolled her onto her back and started sucking at her throat as she started undoing the button's of Michael's shirt that Maria wore, revealing her bare breasts. Slowly she moved her hand up and cupped her breast and carefully began kneading it in her hand.

Part 4

Maria and Isabel somehow made it to the bed, hours later, tired and worn. Isabel moved up and straddled Maria's hips and looked down at her. She hadn't questioned anything today, no matter how curious she was, she'd ask later. There was a trail of dark hickeys traveling down Maria's neck, breasts and stomach, with one on her thigh. Isabel had the same on herself, but Maria's had a slight silver glow to them.

Michael climbed off his bike and ran a hand through his hair, heading towards his apartment. He'd gotten Maria an appointment for the next morning, he'd meant to call to make sure she was ok, but he'd been so busy he hadn't had the chance. He walked inside and towards the kitchen when he noticed clothes strewn all over the floor, his shirt and boxers that Maria had been wearing when he'd left, and the outfit Isabel had been wearing when he'd passed her in the hall on his way out. 

Then he heard a scream. Loud, and earpiercing, but it wasn't full of pain, it was a cry of pleasure. His first thought was Zan. He'd come back, and had Maria [i]and[/i] Isabel tied up in there, and was hurting them. He ran for the door but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Isabel, knelt between Maria's legs, her hand buried deep inside of her, and her mouth wrapped around her clit. Maria's back was arched, her head thrown back, her fingers digging into the iron bars of his headboard, mid orgasm. She let out another scream and her body jerked off the matress. "What the fuck!?" Michael yelled, but neither noticed. Maria too caught up in her alien induced multiple orgasm, and Isabel was too intent on creating another edge for Maria to fly over.

Maria sobbed with pleasure, and the slightest hint of pain as Isabel's hand caused her insides to vibrate, and her mouth played over her clit, giving her the sweetest, hardest orgasms she ever had. She felt Isabel's hand leave her body and whimpered at the loss, but was silenced when Isabel covered her mouth with hers and kissed her tenderly, pressing their chests together. Then Maria sensed another presence in the room. She broke the kiss and turned her head, and felt Isabel latch onto her throat.

Michael was standing in the door way, staring in shock. "Michael." She whispered and Isabel jerked her head up. Quickly Isabel rolled to her side, off of Maria and yanked the sheet up over her chest, breathing hard from her and Maria's antics.

Maria climbed off the bed, completely naked, and not looking the least bit shy. She walked towards Michael and slid her arm around his shoulders. "Michael." She purred in his ear, slipping her hand down to cup him through his jeans. "Did that turn you on? Seeing her touching me like that?"

Michael bit back a groan. "Maria, what are you doing."

"I didn't cut myself." She snapped and turned back towards the bed climbing up beside Isabel and wrapping her arms around her. "Isabel helped me." Maria pressed her lips against her throat and slipped her hand under the sheet to stroke Isabel's bare skin. "I'm sorry Isabel, I shouldn't have jumped you like that."

"What's going on?" Isabel asked looking at Maria, then Michael who was now moving over to the bed.

"She's been hurting herself...is that what you did? Jumped isabel so you wouldn't cut yourself again?" Michael didn't know whether to be pissed off or happy.

Isabel sat on the couch now, fully clothed as Michael stood in the middle of the living room, and explained things to her. Maria was sitting on the kitchen counter, fidgeting nervously. "Could you not tell Alex about this?" Isabel asked quietly. She was going to tell him, but she had to figure out her own way, and hope that he was one of those guys that got off on chick on chick action. She ran a hand through her hair as they both agreed. "I've got to go... if you need anything..." She looked at Maria. "I do mean anything, gimmie a call." She didn't regret what had happened, she knew that Maria didn't either, they had fun, a lot of fun. She smiled slightly as she walked quickly towards her car, to go to Alex's. Maybe things could go a step farther tonight.

Maria looked at Michael as he came to stand in front of her, hands resting on her thighs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were right, it did turn me on... next time invite me... or tape it." Michael smirked before cupping the back of her head and kissing her passionately. Maria moaned quietly and her hands quickly moved between them, tugging at his fly, and dipping her hand inside to wrap around his hard flesh.

Michael hissed and thrust his hips forward and he grabbed the hem of her short denim skirt and shoved it up over her hips, then pushed aside her skimpy thong. His fingers skimmed over her lower lips, feeling her juices. "Do you know how beautiful you were? Laying there like that, under Isabel... I want to make you feel that again."

Maria purred and buried her face in his chest, as she yanked his tight black shirt over his head then trailed her tongue up his chest, over his skin. Her hands were all over him, trying to touch all of him at once and get him inside of her.

Michael pulled back and took her wrists in his hand. "I've got an idea." He quickly undid her belt with his other hand then wrapped it around her wrists, before hooking it over a above their heads, originally meant for towels. Now held Maria's arms above her head, leaving her at his mercy.

Part 5

Maria looked at him wide-eyed. Her hands over her head. This was something one of them would have done. She never expected it from Michael, and it only made her want to f-ck him more. "What are you-"

"Shhh. Be quiet. Don't speak, I don't want to hear a sound from you."

"But-" His hand lightly smacked her ass, causing her hips to jerk off the counter.

"I said quiet." His eyes darkened and he glanced around for something to keep her quiet. He caught sight of of a pair of panties laying on the floor beside him, and realized they were Isabel's. A smirk grew across his face as he bent down and picked them up. "You know... you should be punished. Technically you cheated on me."

"Isabel cheated on Alex."

"Open your mouth." Maria bit her lip slightly before doing as he said, then letting out a moan as Isabel's flavor exploded in her mouth as Michael placed the panties in her mouth.

"I thought I told you to be quiet. As for Isabel's punishment, I think I'll work something out with Alex..." He already had ideas running through his head of a 'punishment' for them. "But you spoke... and you moaned, when I remember telling you not 3 minutes ago to be quiet." He slipped his hands up and grasped the hem of her thin tank top in his hands and pulled it up, baring her breasts to his gaze. She hadn't warn a bra much lately, and he had no urge to complain. He brought the shirt up higher, now it covered her face, enough to keep her from seeing what he was doing.

Maria squinted, trying to see through the small holes in the thin shirt what Michael was doing. Her mouth felt dry, and she could taste Isabel in her mouth, causing the wetness between her legs to increase. She felt her panties slipping down her thighs and clenched her thighs when she felt Michael's warm breath over her wet heat. She had clamped her jaw shut, in a desperate attempt not to make any noise. She knew Michael would never really hurt her. She trusted him with everything she had inside of her. And she knew that if she did what he wanted, she would be rewarded, not that punishment wouldn't be fun, it could wait, because right now, she wanted to really make him happy.

She could hear him moving around, doing something. Then she heard music fill the room. Loud, enough to keep her from hearing what he was doing, where he was going, but not too loud, not loud enough to drown out any sounds she might make.

After Michael turned on the music he walked into the kitchen. He wanted to play, to get her so close she wanted to scream, or that she was screaming, hopefully they didn't get kicked out of his apartment. But he wanted to make her scream like Isabel had. Pure pleasure. Arch her back practically to the breaking point. He stood in the kitchen and looked at Maria's back as she squirmed on the counter, her hips rocking slightly.

Well sugars only sweetness  
Salt is ocean's tears  
And you are my only weakness  
For years and years and years.

The song began to play and Michael picked up a bottle of Tabasco sauce before walking back around the counter to stand before Maria. He used one hand and lifted her hips carefully, as he knelt before her. Her knees hooking over his shoulders. His tongue flicked out and licked her smooth thigh.

You little yellow sweetie  
You were hiding in a jar  
Now my mind is gone completely  
Take off the lid and there you are.  
You're my candy, candy.

He picked up the bottle of Tabasco and opened it with his powers as he looked at her. "You're so beautiful." He told her blowing lightly against her hot skin causing her breath to hitch in her throat and her legs to twitch around his head.

Well the Devil, she made sweet candy  
Took six days and nights to dream  
On the seventh day she rested  
Woke up early and made ice cream

Maria rocked her hips slightly. Michael had something, what she wasn't sure of, but she knew it. Then she felt something cold dripping over her wet heat. She let out a choked gasp, because it was cold, but warm at the same time. It was... the smell hit her nose and her mouth watered. Tabasco sauce. Then she felt his mouth on her. Licking and sucking up the Tabasco with her juices. Maria pulled on the belt that held her wrists, desperately wanting to touch him, but it refused to give, so she settled for locking her ankles together behind his back and holding his mouth against her with her thighs.

Now the devil she must be a dentist  
With deep jawbreaker eyes  
Red rope hair, gum drop lips  
and Cotton Candy Thighs.

Michael quickly laped up at her sweet juices, perfectly mixed with Tabasco. He tipped the bottle up and poured on some more and he heard Maria's breath leave her quickly. He was beinging her to the edge fast, and he planned to keep her there for a very long time tonight. To make her cum over and over again.

You're my candy, candy  
Chocolate Lava stole my body  
And aftertaste stole my mind  
Left me danged and down defenseless  
And then sweet candy, she said goodbye.

Michael slipped his tongue inside of her, stroking in and out, feeling her inner walls quivering around his tongue caused him to groan. He moved his hand up and started to stroke her clit, lightly in quick circles, causing Maria's hips to buck against his mouth. She was about to cum. But he couldn't let her. Not yet.

Now my teeth are worn and useless  
My eyes to sunk to see  
My tongue swole up to twice it's size  
And all I wanna do is eat candy, my candy  
My candy, my candy, suckin on my candy.

He moved his hands to her thighs and gripped them tight, not enough to bruise, but with enough force to make her release his head. After a few moments of fighting with her, he moved away from her and she started thrashing. He moved up quickly and grabbed her hips. "Calm down." He whispered in her ear and finally finished pulling her shirt over her head. Her eyes were full of lust, and she was craving an orgasm. "I love you." He whispered against her ear as he lifted her up and unhooked the belt from the wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, grinding her dripping heat against his stomach, in an attempt to releave the aching between her legs. "Let go and I'll let you cum." Instantly Maria let go of him and looked at him.

Michael dipped his finger into her mouth, and she tasted the Tabasco and herself. He pulled the panties from her mouth and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. Michael lifted her up off the counter and set her feet on the ground, then quickly flipped her onto her stomach, pressing her breasts against the counter. Maria moaned softly and Michael quickly undid his pants and thrust into her hard.

Maria let out a scream that shook the windows as she came instantly, her innerwalls gripping Michael's c-ck, causing him to thrust harder into her. He moved fast and hard inside of her, his hands stroking up and down her back, kneading it in his hands as he moved. Her back arched and laid her hands on the counter, pushing herself up, trying to get closer to Michael.

Maria swallowed hard, trying to breath as Michael pounded into her. She'd already cum once, and her insides were still shaking from it, but she was quickly moving towards another. "Michael." She cried as she came again. Her legs gave out and completely collapsed on the counter. He continued to move for a few more moments, thrusting deep inside of her, before stilling as he exploded deep within her.

Part 6

Michael scooped Maria's limp body off the counter and kissed her tenderly. "I love you." He whispered then carried her down to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water and bubbles. He laid her down in the water and she looked up at him.

"Thank you." Maria murmured softly, kissing his palm. She sat up and tugged on his hand. "This thing is big enough for both of us you know." She smiled slightly up at him and Michael let go of her hand. He quickly undressed and slipped into bathtub behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. Maria snuggled up against him, content to be wrapped up in his arms.

She hadn't intentionally jumped Isabel, and she'd tried to stop, sort of. Maria was so glad that Michael wasn't mad at her, she couldn't bare that. "I love you Michael. So much. I don't think you realize... what you mean to me." She tiped her head back and kissed him softly, before letting her eyes slip shut and curling up against his chest.

  
Maria lay in their bed, naked beneath the thin sheet. Two months had passed since Michael had found her cutting herself in the bathroom. But now, she couldn't be happier. She loved him, he loved her, they were happy. And not to mention her and Isabel's 'punishment' had been a blast. But now they only do things like that for really special occasions. Like when Maria had gotten a job at the Crashdown.

Maria heard the front door open and lifted her head slightly, figuring it was Isabel, because she was supposed to be coming over some time today. "Hey Izzy, I'm in the bedroom." She said sitting up, holding the sheet against her chest as she glanced around for Michael's shirt.

"Hey baby." Maria jerked her head up and saw Michael standing there and then smiled.

"Hey, I thought you went to work."

"Yeah... just felt like coming home." He walked over to her and she let the sheet fall down from her breasts.

"Yeah?" She smiled getting up on her knees and slipping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him tenderly.

"Yeah." Michael said slipping his hand up and wrapping his fingers around her wrist. He gripped it and quickly moved it down, pinning it behind her back.

Maria gasped starting up at him. Pain shooting through her arm. "Michael?"

"Shut up." He growled hitting her hard across the face, causing her head to snap to one side. "Little whore." 

Tears instantly welled up in Maria's eyes. Michael had never hurt her and now her face and arm were throbbing. "Why?" She whispered and felt him shove her back onto the bed.

"I told you to shut up!" He yelled hitting her again then climbing up and straddling her waist. He quickly pinned her hands over her head, and grabbed a pair of handcuffs and secured her hands over her head. He watched the tears rolling down her face and smirked. "Weak little bitch."

  
Isabel ran her fingers through her hair as she walked to Michael and Maria's apartment. She let herself in and heard sounds coming from the bedroom. She made her way down to the room and saw Maria handcuffed to the bed with Michael over her. "Whoa... sorry."

"Isabel!" Maria cried, and Isabel heard something in her voice that caused her to turn back and take a closer look. Maria had a large bruise on the side of her face, and blood dripping from her lip.

"Michael!? What the f-ck do you think you're doing!?" Isabel screamed at him. Maria had been making so much progress.

Michael climbed off Maria and looked at Isabel as he buttoned his jeans back up. "What does it look like?" He asked striding towards her, his hand reaching up to cup her face.

"Get out." 

"This is my apartment." Isabel quickly raised her hand, her eyes narrowing. Completely ready to throw him across the room.

"I said. Get. Out." Michael raised his hand slightly, moving quickly to slap her but stopped right before he struck her and smirked as he walked out the door.

Isabel rushed to Maria's side and touched her face. "It's ok, you're ok." She whispered undoing the handcuffs quickly and helping Maria up. Maria sobbed convulsivly as Isabel helped her get dressed and led her out to her car.

Part 7 

Isabel laid Maria on Alex's bed and tucked the blankets around her before laying beside her and wrapping her arms around her. They'd become very close. The best of friends. And Michael hurt her. She'd never forgive him for that. She looked at Alex who was sitting on the edge of the bed, fuming. "I can't believe that he'd do this... after everything..." Alex stood back up and started pacing the room.

Isabel looked down at Maria who had drifted off to sleep and sighed inwardly. "I don't know Alex... but he scared me... all he cared about was hurting her." Isabel gently stroked her fingers through Maria's hair and watched her sleeping. Alex kept pacing and Isabel sighed. "Come here." She said softly, patting the bed beside her. Alex walked over and stretched out on the bed beside her and slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"I love you. Things will be ok." Alex told her quietly and kissed her softly. He held her close as they drifted off to sleep.

[i]Maria lay curled on the bed Rath towered over her, with a knife in his hand. There was a long cut down her back, blood oozed out of the cut. Rath moved quickly and grabbed her wrists, pinning them over her head with one hand, and held the knife to her throat. "Little whore." He spat, pressing the knife against her throat. Not deep enough to kill her, but enough to make her bleed. Tears rolled down her face, and mixed with the blood on the sheets.[/i]

Michael walked down the hall to Alex's room. Alex's dad had let him in. Maria wasn't at the apartment so he got worried, he'd already checked Isabel's place, because he knew they were supposed to be doing something together today. He knocked softly on the door and got no response so he pushed it open. He saw Maria curled in up a ball in Isabel's arms, with Alex behind Isabel, his arm slung over her waist. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at Maria and leaned in and kissed her forehead. Then he noticed the marks on her face. A bruise on the side of her face in the shape of a hand, her wrists were red, bruised, and swollen. He narrowed his eyes and Isabel and Alex. How could they do that?! Sure they all had screwed around from time to time, mild bondage. But the worst any of the wounds had been, were the girls clawing at their backs as they f-cked them.

"Maria? Baby?" He whispered touching her face gently. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to hurt someone, because now his Maria was hurt. He loved her so much and after all that she'd been through already, he couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting her.

Slowly Maria's eyes fluttered open, taking her a second to focus on anything. Then she saw Michael sitting on the bed, his face leaned in near hers, touching her. And then she screamed. She swung her hands, balled into fists, and kicked her legs, anything to get him away from her.

Maria's flailing had jerked both Isabel and Alex out of their sleep, and shocked Michael so much he fell to the floor, staring up in shock at Maria. Had she been having a dream? He wondered. But she was looking at him. Not at an imaginary attacker. She was seeing him, as himself, and she wanted him away from her. "Maria?!" Michael asked rubbing his arm where her fist had struck. 

"Get out Michael." Alex growled at him as he stood up and made his way towards him.

"What are you talking about!? Why?! What the hell did I do!?"

"Look at Maria and there's the answer to your question. Now get out!" Michael shifted his eyes back to Maria and saw her cowering in Isabel's arms. Her face buried in her stomach, and her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she cried.

"You think… you actually think I did that?! You know how much I f-cking lover her! Why the f-ck would I do something like that!?" He yelled and saw Maria flinch. She believed that he did it too. He didn't know what to do. "Maria I love you. More than anything. You know that."

"Get away from me." She whispered and Michael let out a breath.

"I would never hurt you Maria." He said before taking a step back and turning and walking from the room. She truly believed that he was responsible for this.

Part 8

A week few days had passed, and Maria had been staying with Isabel. More now than ever, afraid to be alone. She loved Michael so much, and never believed that he could ever do something like that. But he did. He hurt her so much. Isabel had helped her heal the marks he'd left, but she could still feel them, and see them when she looked in the mirror. He screwed her up more by doing that than Zan, Rath, Lonnie, or Ava had ever done. Because he did it after he told her he loved her, and swore to her that he would never hurt her like they had.

Isabel had her hand on Maria's back as she led her towards the apartment. Both hoped that Michael was at work, but Maria needed a clean pair of clothes, so they had no choice but to come back. "It'll be ok. I won't let anything happen." Isabel whispered against Maria's ear before pushing open the door.

Maria stopped in the doorway, taking in the appearance of the apartment. It was torn apart. Blood smeared on some things. Her breath caught in her throat. What if something had happened to Michael? Despite what had happened she loved him. She quickly walked down the hall to their room and saw Michael sitting on the floor against the wall. His shirt stained with blood, not all his own, cradling his arm against his chest. His head was lowered, staring at the floor in front of him. At the body that lay at an odd angle, with a large blood stain beneath it. "Zan." She whispered quietly before walking towards them.

"Maria wait-" Isabel tried to stop her but she walked over to them and knelt beside Michael. He hadn't seemed to notice her until she touched his face, that was swollen and his nose looked broken. 

Maria let out a soft gasp as flashes instantly hit her.

[I]-Michael watching her as she slept in his arms.-

-The two of them making love, the feelings Michael felt for her. Adoration. Love. Lust. Worry.-

-Michael finding Maria in bed with Isabel and Alex. His fear and confusion at her outburst towards him.-

-Michael lying in the bed they had shared together for the last four months. Terrified of losing her.-

-Zan. Hovering over Michael.-

-The two of them fighting. The apartment getting the brunt of it.-

-Zan calling Maria names, and telling Michael what he'd done. Shape shifted into Michael, then came to drive her back to New York. Convince her that no one could ever love her. Because she was unlovable.-

-Zan falling to the ground. Dead. Michael slumping down to the floor.-[/I]

Tears rolled down Maria's face and she pulled her hand back from his face. Michael looked at her. "I love you Maria. I would never hurt you. I couldn't let him hurt you anymore." Michael slumped to his side and Maria quickly checked his pulse. Glad to find that he was just unconscious, and not dead.

Isabel quickly moved to Maria's side and pulled her into her arms letting her cry. "Shhh it's ok. It's ok. Everything will be ok."

  
[I]Maria sat on the couch listening to a cd. They had all left her. It was her birthday. She'd hoped for something. She didn't care what. She just didn't want to be alone. But maybe they knew that and that was why they had left. Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away quickly and rolled onto her side, facing the back to the couch and closed her eyes tightly.

She woke up a while later, feeling something wet and a little rough trailing up her spine. Her eyes flew open and she turned her head quickly and saw Ava kneeling beside the couch. Then she realized her shirt was gone and Zan was working on getting her pants off. He pressed her onto her back and Ava climbed up on the couch over her. She hiked her already short skirt up and lowered her heat to Maria's mouth. Instantly Maria grabbed onto her hips and thrust her tongue inside of her. She felt Zan thrust into her hard causing her to cry out loudly.[/I]

Maria leaned against Michael, his arms around her waist holding her gently as they watched Zan's body burn. Isabel, Tess, and himself had used their powers to make the fire hot enough to burn it completely. Leaving nothing behind. He pressed his lips against her forehead and rubbed her back. "How about we go home?" Maria nodded mutely and let him walk her to his motorcycle. A week had passed since Zan had come back, and disguised himself as Michael. She loved Michael, but the memory of what Zan did, was so fresh in her mind that she could barely stand to let Michael touch her, especially when they were alone. Every night she went out into the living room and slept on the couch.

Michael helped her onto his motorcycle and rested his hands on hers that were wrapped around his waist. He remembered the first time he'd taken her for a ride on here. She had laughed and smiled, in a way that she hadn't in the last week. She didn't do anything anymore. He sighed softly and drove her home. He walked her down to their room and felt her tense up slightly before they lay on the bed together, Michael behind Maria, his arms around her waist.

"You know that it wasn't me… so why are you still so afraid of me?" Michael asked softly against her ear.

"I don't know… even though I know that it wasn't you… it's there, in the back of my mind. That whole day. When he did that… it's still there, in the back of my head, it's never going to go away. It will always be there. Thinking that you the one that did that… that hurt me like that, after you told me you loved me, and swore that you would never hurt me. It hurt more than anything. More than my mom dying, more than the sh-t I went through with [I]them[/I]."

"But it wasn't me!" Michael exclaimed quietly. "Don't you realize how much this hurts? You can barely stand to be touched by me, but you know that it wasn't me. That I [I]do[/I] love you more than anything. You are my life Maria." Michael sighed and pulled away from her. He sat up and ran his hands over his face.

"I know Michael!" Maria cried sitting up quickly and looking at him. "It happened to me! I don't know what to do!" She yelled at him, as tears started rolling down her face.

Michael looked at her. His heart was breaking. "I need to go do something. I'll be back later." 

Maria watched him leave. She was going to lose him. Because of Zan. She loved him more than her own life. She stared at the door and then made up her mind. She knew exactly what she had to do.

Part 9

Maria had called Isabel and begged her to come over and help her. She knew what she needed to do to make things ok again. The only light in the room came from the many candles all around the bedroom. The legs revealed. She leaned back against the pillows and adjusted her little outfit. A white satin and lace baby doll and a matching thong.

Michael had sat out in the desert for house. Thinking. About Maria mainly, but everything else too. He loved her, he wanted to take care of her, but he couldn't. She was afraid to be alone with him. Afraid that he would turn into Rath. That tore up his heart at the fact that she didn't trust him. He knew it was because of everything she'd been through. But with the therapy things had been so much better. She was ok with everything. Most of all, she was happy. With his mind made up he got back on his bike and headed home. Trying to figure out how to tell her that he was leaving. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he just knew that he couldn't be around her. She needed to be able to handle this on her own. With the therapy maybe over time they could try again. He was losing the one person he ever truly loved.

Climbing off his bike Michael ran his fingers through his hair and walked into the apartment. There was a dim light coming from down the hall and he took a deep breath. "Maria? Baby? We need to talk." He just hoped that she hadn't left. He was going to leave her with everything he had, his apartment, the money, she had a job, so she wouldn't have to worry about anything for a while. He froze in the doorway at the sight of her.

Maria heard Michael and her insides involuntarily shook with fear, but she ignored it and climbed up onto her knees. This was the only way that she would be able to figure out if they had a chance. If they didn't, she'd leave when he was asleep. Michael was still frozen in the doorway watching her so she crawled to the edge of the bed and flicked her tongue over her lips. "Michael? Come here." She whispered breathily, partially from fear.

They lay on the bed; Michael stripped down to his boxers now, Maria still wearing the baby doll and thong. Maria climbed on top of Michael and straddled his waist before slithering down his body, kissing her way down his chest. "Michael." She purred hooking her fingers in the elastic band of his boxers then yanking them down. Michael tried to pull her back up, wanting to make love to her, but she batted his hands away. She couldn't stand the thought of him really touching her yet. She hated herself for it.

Maria knelt on the floor between his legs and wrapped her hand around his hard c-ck and slowly loosely stroked her hand up and down before leaning in and touching her tongue to the head, twirling her tongue around it, then sucking softly. His fingers laced through her hair as her movements began to pick up speed and tighten, causing him to grunt out her name softly.

Michael could feel it. He was close, but he didn't want to do it like this. He wanted to be inside of her. To show her that he would never hurt her. He quickly lifted her up before she could react and laid her back on the bed stripping away her panties, and top. "I love you." He told her looking into her eyes and kissing her firmly on the mouth as he slowly slipped inside of her.

Maria's hips bucked and she dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out softly. She couldn't handle this. She clenched her eyes shut as he started to move slowly. But for her it was too much. The feel of him inside of her. "Michael please." She begged softly. Tears rolled down from the corners of her eyes and she arched her neck, wanting to get away from him.

Michael watched her and his heart broke. He could feel vibes coming off of her. The fear. She wanted nothing more than to be away from him. He reached up and cupped her face. "Maria look at me." She shook her head and moved her hands down to grip the sheets. "Maria. Look at me." He said again forcing her eyes to meet his. He stared into her eyes and stroked his thumb over her cheek. "I love you Maria. I won't hurt you. I love you so much." He started moving again and heard her moan softly and her arms wrapped back around his shoulders. "I'll never hurt you Maria. I swear I'll never hurt you." He murmured softly to her, wanting to be able to convince her. One of her legs had wrapped around his waist and their hips moved together as they stared into each other's eyes.

Michael moved faster and deeper inside of her, his hand slipping between them to stroke her clit. Maria's back arched but kept her eyes locked on his. "Michael." She cried out softly as she came, her leg tightened around his waist and her fingers dug into his shoulders. Michael groaned feeling her inner walls clench down around tight around him and thrust once more, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

Michael lay on his side, and pulled Maria against his chest as she dozed. He wasn't sure things were better now. They hadn't been dealt with. Just forgotten for the moment. He gently combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you Maria." He carefully climbed out of their bed and pulled the blankets up around her and kissed the top of her head.

He pulled on his boxers, and finished getting dressed and packed a bag. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered closing the bedroom door behind him then walked into the living room and found a piece of paper.

[I]Maria,

I love you. But I know you still can't stand me to touch you. I don't blame you. I blame them. I just hope that over time things will work out, and you'll be able to handle the thought of me touching you. You mean so much to me Maria, I want you to keep going to therapy, figure things out for yourself. I'm leaving all my stuff. There's money in my bank account if you need it. Most of all I just want you to be happy.

Love forever,  
Michael[/I]

Michael took a deep breath and left the note on the counter before walking out of the apartment and getting on his bike and driving away.

Maria woke up hearing the engine revving and sat up quickly. Michael was gone. She held the blanket around her as she walked into the living room. He wasn't there either. "Michael?" She called and saw the piece of paper on the counter. She walked over and picked it up and read it slowly. Tears welled up in her eyes and she slid down to the floor. He left her. She knew that it needed to be done, but it still hurt because she loved him so much.

Part 10

Maria lay on Isabel's bed breathing hard. It had been seven months since Michael left. She'd been going to therapy and had been getting past everything. She loved Michael and wanted him back. Especially right now. She let out a quiet sob and dug her fingernails into Tess's hand as she sat on the bed beside her, stroking her hair back from her face, and dabbing at her face with a damp washcloth. She was seven and a half months pregnant, and in a lot of pain. But because the baby could be part alien, she hadn't been to the doctor, and just let Isabel and Tess take care of her. She'd gone into labor earlier that day, and it had been 5 hours already. She was weak and kept passing out from exhaustion.

Isabel had been trying to get a hold of Michael all day. Trying to get a connection with him, to tell him that Maria needed him. She'd been begging for him for the last 3 hours. Softly whispering his name, and crying it out loudly at times. Isabel rubbed her stomach softly, trying to ease the pain that she was in. She was scared that she wouldn't' be able to help. That Maria or the baby, or both would die. [I]Michael[/I] Isabel screamed in her mind and clenched her eyes shut, picturing Maria, and then her stomach. Hoping that he got the images because she was too worn to keep it up any more.

Hours had passed and Maria now lay unconscious but safely tucked in Isabel's bed. Isabel cradled Maria's son in her arms, and Tess held her daughter. No wonder Maria had been in so much pain. Isabel was tired too. She yawned as she settled herself against Alex's chest on the couch. She hoped that Michael had gotten her message and let her eyes slip shut. 

Michael had been lying on the bed in his hotel room when he heard Isabel yelling his name, and then an saw image of Maria laying on a bed, breathing hard and sweating, and then her swollen stomach hit him hard. She was.. Pregnant!? Michael flew off the bed and ran out the door. Early the next day he pulled up in front of the Evans' and hurried up to the door knocking hard. What if something had happened, what if she'd died, what if the baby died?

He let out a relieved breath when Tess opened the door with a baby in her arms. "Is she… is she ok?" Tess smiled and nodded stepping back to let him in.

"She's fine Michael. She's resting right now. Do you want to hold your daughter?" Michael smiled and carefully took the baby in his arms.

"She's so beautiful." He whispered. "Did she name her?" Tess shook her head. 

"She passed out after she finished having them, she's been a sleep for about twelve hours now."

"Them?! There's more?" He asked slightly panicked.

"A son also." Tess told him pointing over at Isabel in Alex's arms holding the sleeping baby.

Michael stared in shock. He had two children. Slowly he made his way down the hall to Isabel's room and saw Maria sound asleep on the bed. I hoped that she was ok, that she wasn't going to be upset that I was here, that I was near her. I really hoped that things were ok with her again. I sat on the edge of the bed and just rocked our daughter in my arms waiting for Maria to wake up.

Slowly Maria's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Michael. Holding their child in his arms. She smiled slightly. "Hey."

Michael turned his head hearing a soft whispered and saw Maria was awake. "Hey." He whispered back. "This is our daughter." Maria's smile grew.

"Can I hold her?" Michael nodded and he carefully laid the baby in Maria's arms.

Isabel walked in quietly and over to them with a smile on her face as she handed Michael his son. "I'll give you two some time alone." She said softly then walked back out of the room closing the door behind her. 

"How have you been?" Michael asked her softly.

"I'm… good. Really good. I've got my job at the Crashdown, I've been taking some classes at the college, and I got a new apartment, it's bigger. I figured since I was having a baby we would need another room… What about you? Where have you been?"

"All over the place, just out checking things out. It's good to see that you've gotten your life all in order." Michael looked down at his son. He had a feeling that he wasn't really needed. Maria didn't need him anymore; she had her life all figured out.

"I missed you Michael."

"I missed you too Ria. You've got your life figured out, that's what you needed to do."

"Yeah, everything in my life is great. But I'm lonely. I've had them around the whole time, they're great friends, but what I really need, is you, back here in my life, with our beautiful children." Maria told him honestly, and Michael smiled at her. "I love you Michael, and I want you to stay."

Michael moved up and leaned up against the headboard beside her and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. "I love you too." He whispered, happy to see that she wasn't pulling away from him or flinching from his touch.

Part 11

Maria stood in the shower, under the hot water, beating down on her skin. She smiled slightly, thinking back on the last nine years of her life. Today was their anniversary. Nine amazing years together, and she couldn't be happier now. She heard her kids yelling and screaming as they ran through the house. Then she heard Michael, yelling as he ran after them. She smiled and laughed quietly. 

[I]Maria looked at Michael over the dinner table. They were going slow. Taking time in their relationship, despite the fact that they had two beautiful children together. He'd been back about a month, and they where living together, slept in the same bed together every night. Kissed and touched, but it was minimal. They were happy to be in each other's lives again. 

Maria decided that they had been back together long enough. She knew they were comfortable with each other again. She didn't have any fear of him left. Slowly she got up and walked over to him, slipping into his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissed him passionately. The kids were sound asleep in their cribs.[/I]

Maria smiled at the memory of that night. A connection had been formed between her and Michael that night. They could feel each other. When Michael would walk in the room, she knew. Even if she didn't hear or see him. She just knew that he was there. And the same went for Michael. Which made it really hard for her to sneak up on him, but he had the courtesy of sometimes acting surprised, but other times he'd just grab her and kiss her before she had the chance to react.

[I]Maria was lying on the couch dozing off to sleep; Kade and Katie were sound asleep in the swings, when Michael walked into the room. He smiled and walked over to Maria. It was their 2-year anniversary. He'd been out buying Maria an engagement ring. Tonight they were just spending the night at home together, eating dinner, watching a movie, and then he was going to propose. 

Tears rolled down Maria's face as she stared at the ring. He just proposed to her. She couldn't believe it. She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately, as she cried. "Oh god, yes I'll marry you Michael!" [/I]

Maria climbed out of the shower and heard them running down the stairs. She smiled as she got dressed then her bedroom door flew open and in came Kade, and Katie, now almost 8 years old. Followed by Michael, with their other daughter Makenna, only 3 and a half years old. "What are you doing?" She asked laughing as Kade and Katie ran behind her and hid.

"Playing tag, Makenna is it." Michael told her walking over and kissing Maria softly before putting Makenna down on the floor.

They watched as Makenna looked at her brother and sister and dove between their legs at them, growling. Smiling they watched Katie shriek and take off in one direction, as Kade ran in the other. But Kade was trapped. The high bed on one side, and the wall on the other. He wouldn't be able to get over it in time. Makenna smiled at her brother before running at him and touching his arm. "It." She laughed then ran off. They all ran out of the bedroom, this time with Kade chasing after them.

Maria slid her arms around Michael's shoulders and kissed him softly. "I love you, you know that?" She smiled at him and his arms snaked around her waist.

"Yeah, I know, I love you too."

"Mommy! I got an owwie!" Makenna yelled as she came into the room, tears rolling down her face.

"Let me see." Maria said kneeling down in front of her, and saw a small sliver in her daughter's finger.

"The stairs did it! Mommy! Kiss it! Make it better." Maria took he daughter's hand in hers and pressed her lips against her finger.

"All better?" She asked and Makenna nodded and threw her arms around Maria's neck.

"Thank you mommy!" She said before running off again to play.

Michael pulled Maria back into his arms and kissed her softly. "I bet every mom wishes she could have that kind of magical kiss." He said kissing her forehead lightly. Maria's powers had never faded, and they really came in handy dealing with three very active kids.

"Come on, let's get down there before they tear the house apart." Maria said pulling back slightly, but he kept his arms around her waist and her back against his chest as they walked down the stairs into the living room, and looking at their kids playing together on the floor. They were happy.

-FIN-


End file.
